


Valentine’s Day

by Just_a_simple_trash_can



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_simple_trash_can/pseuds/Just_a_simple_trash_can
Summary: Three short stories of three couples spending Valentine’s together in their own special way.





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1. Rushed as hell and 2. One of the cheesiest things I’ve ever written, but I wanted to post a Valentine’s Day fic before the day ended so here it is. Hope you enjoy.  
> Find me on Tumblr at just_a_simple_trash_can

Pallas and Lazar

Pallas paced back and forth through his room, tightly holding the box in his hand. It felt heavier than it should have. Maybe it was the fear that he was going to get rejected. Maybe it was just the anxiety of the whole situation. Moving in together was a big step in their relationship and Pallas wasn’t even completely sure that Lazar was going to say yes. But that’s what couples did, wasn’t it? Especially after a year and a half of being together. Was asking him on Valentine’s Day too cheesy or stereotypical? Pallas didn’t really know.

He glanced at his phone and saw a text from his boyfriend. Lazar was leaving his apartment and heading to Pallas’. The message sent a wave of dread through his body. He hoped that Lazar was going to be working later and Pallas would have more time to figure out how to ask Lazar to move in with him. He didn’t know why he was overthinking this so much. It wasn’t like he was proposing. What Pallas was going was big, but it wasn’t as big as it could be. Some of their friends were engaged or married. Those were bigger commitments, but they were happy. Orlant talked non stop about how happy he was with his wife. Laurent glowed at the simple mention of his engagement. Pallas could swallow down his dear and ask his boyfriend to move in with him. It was going to be the most terrifying thing he ever did, but he could do it. He had to.

Really, it was just for convenience reasons. Pallas went to school during the day and Lazar mostly worked nights so there was hardly time for them to spend anytime together. Moving in together meant that Lazar was going to be closer to his job and Pallas could see him more often. Pallas was happy with his boyfriend and wanted to spend more time with him even if it just meant waking up next to him.

Lazar arrived ten minutes earlier than Pallas had expected him to, causing Pallas to jump at the sound of his boyfriend’s knocks. He quickly shoved the box into his pocket before rushing towards the door. Lazar stood on the doorstep with a relatively large bouquet of roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. As cheesy as it was, it still made Pallas’ heart flutter and all of his previous fears were momentarily gone. Pallas leaned up and pressed his lips against Lazar’s, taking the bouquet out of his hand and pulling him inside. Lazar wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled, kicking the door closed with his foot.

“Hi,” Pallas said, trying to keep his heart and himself calm. “You're early.”

“I wanted to see you,” Lazar replied, leaning down to press a small kiss to his lover’s neck. Pallas let out a small laugh and pushed him away.

“I wanted to see you too, but I wasn’t prepared for you to show up yet.” Pallas walked into the kitchen and started to search for a vase. Lazar leaned against the counter with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh?” he purred. “Does it have something to do with my gift?”

“To a point, yes.” Pallas pulled out a vase and started to fill it with water. “I actually have two gifts for you. I don’t know if you’ll like one more than the other, but I have two things to give you.”

“What are they?” Pallas quickly put the flowers in the vase and walked over to his boyfriend, carefully grabbing his hands.

“I’m really afraid about doing this. This is a big step for us to take and I don’t know if you want to make that step, but I just need to do this.” With a shaky hand, he pulled the box out of his pocket and put it into Lazar’s hand. “You don’t have to answer now and you certainly don’t have to say yes. I just thought I’d see what happened.” Lazar looked at the box suspiciously and shook it gently. He looked between his boyfriend and the box before carefully opening it. Pallas played with his hands as he watched, biting his lip nervously. Lazar pulled out a small silver key and looked at it closely.

“Is this...What is this?” He ran his thumb across it and looked at Pallas who was staring everywhere but at Lazar. 

“I know it’s not a big deal, but I just thought that I would ask considering we’ve been together for a long time and…” 

“So this is...Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“That was the plan. Like I said you don’t have to answer now. I just wanted-” Pallas was cut off by his boyfriend picking him up and pulling him into a kiss. Pallas’ eyes widened in surprise as Lazar pressed him against the wall, moving one of his hands to Pallas’ neck. Pallas quickly returned the kiss and smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Of course I want to move in with you,” Lazar whispered against his lips. “There’s nothing that I want more than to see you everyday coming home from class.”

“Really?” It wasn’t the reaction he had expected, but he was too excited to question it.

“Of course. You’ve seen how happy Damen and Laurent are living together. That’s exactly what I want with you. How could you think otherwise?” Pallas answered with another kiss and a smile. 

“So when do you want to move in?” 

“When the best boyfriend in the world is free to help me. Orlant’s probably packed up half of my shit by now.”

“Good. We’ll go over there this weekend then.” They kissed again and Pallas slid back into the floor “Now that that’s settled, I can give you your other gift.” Pallas pressed a small teasing kiss to his lips and smirked. “I’m gonna go get changed. Do you mind getting a few things out of the fridge? You’ll know what to grab. Trust me.” He winked and stripped as he walked to his bedroom. Lazar watched his boyfriend as he walked off and let out a breathy laugh.

“God, I love you.”  
***  
Damen and Laurent

“What’s taking you so long?” Damen yelled from the living room as Laurent dug through his desk drawer. Laurent let a small smile grow on his lips as he pulled out an envelope and walked out of the bedroom. His fiancé sat on the couch, pouring champagne into two glasses. He dropped a strawberry into each and handed one to Laurent. The blonde took a sip and took a seat next to Damen.

“I have one more gift for you,” Laurent said, intertwining his fingers with Damen’s.

“I thought dinner was my last gift,” Damen laughed, kissing Laurent’s knuckles. “You spoil me.” 

“This is more of a surprise than a gift, but it’s been so hard keeping this a secret.” 

“What is it?”

“Don’t be impatient. You’ll find out soon.” Laurent picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and pressed it against Damen’s lips. “We still have some time to celebrate.” Damen took the fruit into his mouth and lifted one to Laurent’s lips. The blonde instead bit into it and let the juice drip on his lips. Damen carefully ran his thumb along Laurent’s bottom lips before kissing away the chocolate on the corner of his mouth. Instead of reaching for another strawberry, Laurent ran his fingers through his fiancé’s curls and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Damen rested a hand on Laurent’s neck and pulled him closer. The blonde backed away, biting Damen’s lip as he did and reached for his champagne flute.

“Tease,” Damen chuckled, reaching for his own drink. They clicked their glasses together and smiled at one another. Damen took the chance and pulled the envelope from his fiancé’s hand. Laurent let it slide and leaned back against the couch, smiling and swirling the drink in his glass. Damen looked closely at the envelope and slowly began to rip it open. Laurent traced shapes on his thigh with his foot, watching his lover carefully opening his gift. The blonde hid his smile behind his glass as Damen pulled out the letter and and began to read it. 

“I’ve been hiding it for a couple of days because I wanted to surprise you. We don’t have to rush into this if you don’t want to. I figured that we would wait for a while after the wedding. Moving is going to take a while, too and we need to get everything for the baby so-”

“We got approved?” Damen cut off, his voice breaking. “We’re going to get our baby?” Laurent leaned up and grabbed his hand.

“Hopefully by the end of the month, we’ll be in our new home with our baby.” Damen rubbed his eyes and looked at the letter again. 

“How long have you known?”

“The letter came in three days ago. I’ve been keeping it in my desk. I haven’t told anyone. I wanted you to be the first one to know.”

“I can’t believe this. Laurent, we’re going to have our baby. We’re going to raise a child together. We’re going to have a family. I want to kiss you so badly right now.” 

“I am your fiancé, you know. You can kiss me if you want.” Damen immediately pulled Laurent into his lap and happily kissed him. Laurent felt a tear slip out of his eye as they kissed. He backed away and started to wipe away the other tears that began to fall. Damen wiped away the remaining tears and cupped his cheek. “I’m so happy.”

“I am too. I love you so much.”

“Damianos,” Laurent started, gently caressing his fiancé’s face. “You don’t understand how happy you make me. Starting a family with you and deciding to marry you are the best decisions that I ever made. I...You mean so much to me. You’re the greatest man I’ve ever met and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“Was that a preview of your vows?” Damen said, wiping away his own tears. “You’re supposed to wait for the wedding for those.” Laurent smacked his shoulder lightly and kissed his forehead.

“Shut up. I’m trying to be romantic. You…I cherish you. You make me feel complete and you’ll never understand how much it means that you worked so hard just to get me to go out with you. I’m so grateful to have you in my life. I...I love you, Damen, and I can’t wait to marry you.”

“God, Laurent.” Damen kissed him gently and buried his face into his neck. “You’re so wonderful and beautiful and smart and I couldn’t be luckier. I won the lottery when you agreed to go out with me and I have never regretted my decision. Marrying you is going to be an adventure within itself and I can’t wait to experience it with you by my side. I want to walk to the ends of the earth with you. You’re going to be the best father anyone has ever known and our child is going to love you. I’m so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with someone so smart and charming and stunning. I know you’re not big on flirting, but there aren’t enough words in the world to tell you how much I love you.” Laurent just pulled him into another kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. 

“Take me to bed. I want to stay there with you until tomorrow. It doesn’t matter what we do. I just want to hold you.” Damen kissed his cheek and brushed the hair out of his face. 

“Go get ready for bed. I’ll clean up here and meet you there. I don’t think Nik will mind if I miss work tomorrow.” Laurent stood up and ran his fingers through Damen’s hair before walking towards their bedroom. Damen glanced at the ring on his finger as he cleaned up and smiled. “I love you.”  
***  
Auguste and Nik

The ring was burning a hole in Nik’s pocket. It was now or never. Auguste had been spoiling him throughout the day with ridiculously expensive gifts because “You’re the best boyfriend in the world and you deserve nice things.” Having a rich boyfriend did have its perks, but that wasn’t why Nik was proposing. Auguste was unique in his own way. He was so different from every other person Nik had dated and there was something about Auguste that always made Nik happy. He had seen Auguste on his best days and his worst and no matter what, he was so unbelievably in love. Auguste was so passionate about his work and his family and his friends. He always let those close to him know how much he cared about them and Nik admired him for it. He still didn’t know how he got so lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend, but he was happy and that’s all that mattered.

“Nik? Baby? Are you alright?” Nik blinked a few times and looked at Auguste who was staring back at him with a concerned look on his face. The dark haired man caught up to his boyfriend and intertwined their fingers together.

“Sorry. I just got lost in thought. Everything is fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Nik pressed a kiss to his cheek and continued walking.

“It’s a nice night. Why don’t we go down to the pier?” 

“That sounds lovely.” Nik wrapped his arm around Auguste’s shoulders and pulled him closer as they continued walking. The blonde rested his head his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and took a deep breath, enjoying the peace that they had in that moment.

Auguste leaned against the fence near the end of the pier and looked up at the sky. It was perfect. Nik was spending Valentine’s Day with the love of his life and his boyfriend looked so happy just being with him. It was time. Nik knew that it was. He calmed his breath and pulled the ring out of his pocket.

“This is beautiful,” Auguste breathed out. “Tonight was wonderful. We need to do this again. Maybe next time we can go that Italian restaurant we drove by. What do you think?” Nik, instead of answering, got down onto one knee and held the ring out. “Nik?” Auguste looked over and gasped at the sight. He put one hand over his mouth and grasped the fence with the other.

“You’ve won Valentine’s Day, but I’m going to do this anyway. I love you. Anyone who knows me can see how much you mean to me. This is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever done, but I need you to know that I want to be with you forever. Auguste DeVere, I love you so much. You are an inspiration to everyone you know and you’re the kindest man I’ve ever met. You’re selfless and caring and you always put others concerns before your own. I never thought I was going to love you as much as I do, but you just have that effect on me. I’ve spent hours trying to figure out the best way to do this, but nothing I came up with could express what you mean to me. I want to wake up next to you and fall asleep with you in my arms everyday for the rest of my life. Auguste, will you marry me?” Auguste collapsed on his knees next to Nik and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

“You absolute jerk,” he cried out. “I had the same plan in mind, but your ring is still in the shop. I can’t believe you beat me to the punch.”

“You can propose to me when my ring comes in. How many of our friends can say that they had a double proposal?” Auguste let out a laugh and ran his thumb across Nik’s cheek. 

“Of course I’ll marry you. You just have to promise to be surprised when I do my proposal.” 

“I promise.” Nik pressed his forehead against his fiancé’s and gave him a gentle kiss. Auguste kissed him back, running his fingers through Nik’s hair and pulling him close.

“Think you can get away with missing work tomorrow? I don’t intend on letting you go until Friday.” 

“I’m sure I can convince Damen to let me take the day off. I have to spend the day spoiling my fiancé.” Auguste took the ring from Nik’s hand and slid it onto his finger, admiring it with a smile. 

“Let’s go home. I want to take a bath, have a glass of wine, and kiss you for the rest of the night.”

“I think I can manage that.” Auguste pulled him to his feet and held his hands, smiling at Nik with love in his eyes. 

“I love you too, Nikandros.”


End file.
